Electronic chat communications (which include chat room communications, instant messaging and text messaging, etc.) are an increasingly popular way for two or more people to communicate on-line in virtual real time. For example, chat sessions for conveying a quick note are often used in the workplace in lieu of have a phone call with multiple individuals. In some situations, an ability to quickly communicate with more than one person using chat communications often saves time and avoids costly mistakes in collaborative efforts, such as team projects. When multiple people, however, are participating in a chat session that may be established for a large project, current electronic chat communications are limited due the sequential, read-only, chronological presentation of exchanges between individuals or groups individuals associated with the electronic chat session.